Tak Lekang Oleh Waktu
by syntia.amano
Summary: Rin menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia berada bahkan tandanya pun lenyap! Dapatkah Sesshoumaru menemukannya kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Tak Lekang oleh Waktu

Pairing : Seshoumaru x Rin

Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

Genre : Drama/Romance

Summary : Rin menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia berada bahkan tandanya pun lenyap! Dapatkah Sesshoumaru menemukannya kembali?

WARNING! ANGST AND MAYBE TYPO!

O.O

'Rin'

Sesshoumaru menatap beberapa anak kecil manusia yang tengah berlarian dan saling mengejar. Naraku sudah terkalahkan dan itu berarti kedamaian di dunia manusia dan yokai, meskipun masih ada beberapa yokai jahat namun tidak terlalu kuat. Sejak saat itu banyak sekali manusia yang bersahabat dengan yokai yang dulu mereka takuti. Sesshoumaru memandang mereka sepintas kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Ah, Tuan Sesshoumaru tunggu!"pinta Janken yang tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti majikannya yang tentunya sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatan jalannya. Ah-Un berlari kecil mengikuti mereka. "Tuan Sesshoumaru, kali ini kita akan pergi kemana?"tanya Janken penasaran meskipun agak takut-takut karena sepertinya mereka malah menuju ke arah kota, kota tempat Rin berada, kota dimana Rin pernah berada.

"Tempat itu,"ujar Sesshoumaru. Janken menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Tempat itu? Janken terdiam, dia mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sudah lebih dari 8 tahun sejak Rin dititipkan di desa dimana Inuyasha menetap, dan selama itu juga majikannya itu menghindari bertemu dengan manusia. Meskipun sebelumnya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun sepertinya dia lebih membenci manusia semenjak itu juga. Janken menatap desa yang telah terlihat dari kejauhan itu dengan sedih. Beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Rin menghilang, dan anehnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan. Seakan dia lenyap, benar-benar lenyap. Inuyasha sudah pergi ke dunia kematian karena diancam oleh Kagome, namun anehnya disana tidak ada Rin. Sesshoumaru sudah berkeliling di banyak tempat namun aroma Rin tidak dapat dia temukan. Hal yang aneh menurut Janken, karena majikannya adalah yokai yang indra penciumannya paling tajam.

"Nii-san!"panggil gadis berambut hitam yang langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Janken langsung tahu kalau wajah majikannya langsung menyiratkan kekesalan meskipun dia tidak bisa melihatnya karena berada di belakang. Sesshoumaru tetap berjalan tidak mempedulikan gadis itu. "Nii-san! Nii-san!"panggil gadis itu berulang-ulang.

"Hoi, Kagome! Tidak usah mempedulikan orang itu!"suruh lelaki berambut putih panjang yang muncul dari arah belakang gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan orang itu heh?"kesal Janken sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat yang di bawanya marah.

"Diam!"perintah Sesshoumaru tegas dengan dinginnya.

"Hai."

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"tanya Inuyasha tidak sopan.

"Dasar makhluk setengah siluman! Kau tidak pantas berbicara kurang ajar begitu pada tuan..."

"Janken!"panggil Sesshoumaru tentu saja dengan nada dingin yang luar biasa dingin. Janken langsung menutup mulutnya, takut kalau tuannya itu bakal marah besar.

"Kalau kau berniat menemui Rin, kami belum menemukannya,"ujar Inuyasha langsung, nada suaranya terkesan sedih. Sesshoumaru tidak mengatakan apapun dan masih berniat berjalan pergi.

"Nii-san! Kami pasti akan menemukannya!"janji Kagome, namun mereka semua tahu itu adalah janji kosong karena gadis itu tetap tak bisa mereka temukan.

O.O

"Kyaa! Hujan! Hujan!" senang anak-anak manusia sambil berlarian menuju ke arah rumah mereka atau ke tempat teduh. Sesshoumaru menatap mereka, mencari sosok seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin akan berlari ke arahnya berdiri dan mengajaknya untuk mencari tempat yang teduh atau malah mendekatinya untuk menemaninya berada di bawah guyuran hujan.

Tiga tahun, selama itukah Rin menghilang dari pandangan mereka? Dia masih ingat hadiah terakhir yang diberikannya pada Rin, hadiah yang bisa melindunginya meskipun dia tahu sebenarnya sudah tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Apa pada waktu itu sebenarnya dia sadar akan terjadi sesuatu sehingga dia memberikan hadiah itu? Hadiah yang tak bisa, tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah di dapatkan wanita lain.

Tiga tahun, selama itu pula dia mencarinya. Dia terus menerus terbang mencari sedikit saja aroma tubuh gadis itu. Dia sudah pergi ke banyak tempat, menyusuri banyak lembah dan desa namun gadis itu tetap belum ditemukan.

Tiga tahun, seharusnya itu bukan waktu yang lama bagi yokai. Dia telah hidup puluhan tahun, dia masih bisa hidup ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan tahun. Namun itu waktu yang lama bagi manusia untuk hidup, untuk tumbuh dewasa dan mungkin untuk memutuskan keinginannya. Apakah Rin memang ingin pergi meninggalkannya? Lalu kenapa gadis itu malah menghilang secara tiba-tiba, bukankah dia sudah mengatakan dia akan menghargai apapun keputusan gadis itu, untuk memilih tetap bersamanya atau tetap bersama dengan manusia.

Sesshoumaru menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan air hujan jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Apa dia sanggup? Apa dia pernah sanggup hidup tanpa Rin? Kenapa rasanya dadanya begitu sesak saat dia memikirkan senyum polos Rin, saat Rin memanggil namanya, saat Rin memandangnya dengan tulus? Apa dia akan kehilangan Rin selamanya? Selamanya... itu berarti lama, amat sangat lama.

O.O

Janken menatap pintu kamar tuannya kemudia menghela nafas. Semenjak mereka kembali dari desa itu, tuannya terus menerus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi apa ini berhubungan dengan alasan tuannya itu menyuruh membiarkannya sendiri saat itu? Apa yang dipikirkan tuannya saat tiba-tiba kembali dalam keadaan basah kuyup?

Janken duduk dengan kesal. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka pada manusia, tapi dia menyayangi Rin dan dia tahu tuannya juga menyayangi Rin bahkan mungkin lebih darinya. Saat tahu Rin menghilang tuannya itu langsung terbang kesana padahal dia mempunyai tugas yang harus diselesaikannya hari itu juga. Dia mencarinya kesana-kemari.

Tiga tahun! Dan selama itu pula Janken tidak pernah melihat tuannya itu beristirahat dengan tenang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan tuannya itu tidur. Saat dia tidur tuannya terjaga dan saat dia bangun tuannya itu juga telah terjaga padahal dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena mencemaskan gadis itu dan tuannya!

Janken menundukkan kepala, kesal karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Rin apalagi untuk tuannya. Dia kesal karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Kalau saja dia tahu dimana gadis itu berada dia pasti akan langsung memarahinya karena telah membuat Sesshoumaru mencemaskannya. Dia tahu kalau seandaninya saat itu Inuyasha memberitahu mereka kalau Rin ada di dunia kematian, tuannya tanpa pikir panjang pasti akan langsung pergi ke tempat itu.

Janken menghela nafas kembali dan menoleh ke pintu kamar Sesshoumaru, apa tidak ada cara agar mereka bisa mengetahui dimana Rin berada?

O.O

Syntia : Hai, hai, aku tahu kalian pasti ingin menerkamku karena memisahkan Rin dan Sessy dan mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan memasukkan sudut pandang Janken.

Gaoi : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banyak lagu. Khusus chapter ini adalah Menjaga Hati – YOVIE AND NUNO serta Andai kau ada – WAYANG

Syntia : tapi tentu saja fanfic ini terjadi karena Tak Lekang oleh Waktu – KERISPATIH. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya and...

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Tak Lekang oleh waktu

Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

o.o

Syntia : HUAA ^O^ makasih untuk semua reviewer dan reader! Maaf lama nggak ngapdet, dikarenakan buku chapter 2 menghilang dan baru ketemu setelah sekian lama.

Gaoi : Dikarenakan author malas menulis perbedaan POV, mohon maklum. Maybe OOC dan typo

o.o

"Nenek, setelah ini aku yang membunyikannya ya!" pinta seorang anak lelaki pada seorang nenek yang datang bersamanya ke kuil itu. Nenek itu mengusap kepala sang cucu dan mengiyakan, membuatnya langsung bersorak senang. Melodi konstan yang tak berubah dari tahun dan tahun, saat lonceng di gerakkan dan tangan bertepuk. Suara keheningan yang tak berubah saat masing-masing orang yang datang ke tempat itu mulai berdoa.

Srek… srek…

Terdengar suara seseorang sedang menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran. Dia berhenti sejenak dan memandang nenek dan cucunya yang sedang berdoa dan tersenyum. Teringat saat dimana dia pertama kali melakukannya bersama dengan nenek yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai neneknya sendiri. Gadis itu sedikit melamun saat tiba-tiba angin kencang menerbangkan semua daun-daun yang tadi di kumpulkannya.

'Rin!'

"Seshoumaru-sama?!" kaget gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Dia menoleh ke segala arah dengan gelisah, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan meyakini kalau dia tadi hanya salah dengar. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu tertiup angin kencang sekali lagi yang membunyikan lonceng di pohon suci dengan nyaring. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah pohon keramat kuil tersebut. "Sepertinya aku sedikit terbawa mimpi," sedihnya sambil tersenyum miris. Dia menatap ke arah langit yang agak mendung. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini langit tertutup awan meskipun seharusnya cuaca cerah, Perasaannya jadi sedikit tidak enak. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasakan hal-hal buruk sepertinya akan terjadi.

"Rin!" panggil seseorang dengan nada bersemangat.

"Shouta?!" kagetnya saat seorang lelaki yang memakai gakuran datang ke arahnya. Gadis berbaju miko itu langsung tersenyum pada lelaki yang beberapa tahun ini mengenalkannya pada dunia yang dia sekarang ditempatinya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Jangan-jangan Kakek kembali memanfatkanmu ya?" curiga Shouta sambil memicingkan mata.

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukannya karena aku mau kok," ujar Rin dengan nada ceria. "Ah iya, aku ada PR yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku minta bantuannya malam ini juga Shouta."

"Eh? Ooh tentu. Tapi apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Bukannya kau sudah membantu Kakek menyapu di pagi hari juga?" Rin mengangguk dengan cepat. Shouta langsung menghela nafas. "Pantas saja Kakek lebih suka kau ada disini daripada kak Kagome. Kalau kak Kagome pasti langsung mencari alasan dan pergi makan atau kemana pun asalkan tidak di rumah," ujar Shouta sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi Rin, kau nggak keluar jalan-jalan bersama dengan teman sekolahmu hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Emm, kami ada janji mau pergi ke Mall besok. Katanya ada film bagus dan aku dipaksa nonton," ujar Rin. Shouta mengangguk.

"Hmm baguslah. Kau sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan sekolah barumu. Aku senang. Sebenarnya aku cemas saat kau masuk. Rasanya kayak melepas seorang anak untuk melihat dunia luar," ujar Shouta sambil menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. Rin tertawa.

"Shouta, kamu masuk dulu saja. Aku mau menyelesaikan menyapu dulu," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk daun-daun yang bertebaran tadi.

"Hmm, oke! Setelah makan malam kita belajar di kamarku saja!" ajak Shouta.

"Ok!" jawab Rin kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Shouta sampai lelaki itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Begitu Shouta menghilang dari pandangan, senyum Rin memudar. Dia memandang ke arah tempat sumur tua yang katanya dulu pernah digunakan Kagome untuk pergi ke masa lalu. Dia sudah pernah mencobanya namun hal itu tidak berhasil.

Dalam diam Rin kembali mengumpulkan daun-daun kering itu. Apa mungkin ini yang terbaik? Apa dia memang orang yang dicintainya itu memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama? Karena itukah mereka berpisah? Karena itukah dia dikirim ke zaman ini? Apa ini artinya sebagai pengganti Kagome yang berada di masa lalu dia harus tinggal di masa depan? Apa ini maksudnya karena dia tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan Sesshoumaru di masa lalu jadi dia dikirim ke masa ini untuk seseorang? Apa dia memang tidak pantas berada disamping salah satu siluman terkuat? Apa itu karena dia adalah seorang manusia?

Sesshoumaru-sama pernah bilang kalau dia seharusnya hidup bersama dengan manusia. Katanya dia harus belajar untuk hidup bersama dengan manusia dulu sampai dewasa dan bisa menentukkan pilihan, dia ingin hidup bersama dengan manusia atau bersama dengan lelaki itu. Saat itu Rin hanya mengiyakan permintaan Sesshoumaru-sama karena meskipun dia merasa agak sedih tapi dia tahu kalau pada nantinya Sesshoumaru-sama akan datang menjemputnya dan gadis itu akan memilih siluman itu diatas segalanya. Bahkan demi kehidupannya. Apa kematian belum cukup untuk membuktikannya?

Rin menatap daun-daun yang sudah terkumpul dan membakarnya. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ini adalah hukumannya karena sudah membuat Sesshoumaru-sama merasa bersedih karena kematiannya yang kedua? Karena itukah dia dikirim kemari? Agar Sesshoumaru-sama tidak bisa melihat kematiannya yang ketiga dan terakhir? Karena gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa sudah tidak mungkin untuk menghidupkannya lagi seandainya dia kembali meninggal.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," lirih Rin sambil melihat api yang langsung membakar dedaunan sampai hangus dan tak bersisa. Apa dia bisa seperti daun-daun itu yang bisa habis ditelan oleh api? Apa hatinya bisa menerima orang lain selain Sesshoumaru-sama? Apa saat itu perasaannya untuk Sesshoumaru-sama akan menghilang. Atau apakah perlahan ingatannya tentang yokai itu akan menghilang seutuhnya? Setelah dapat menerima keadaannya dia langsung melakukan pencarian di berbagai media dan mendapati bahwa beberapa orang perlahan melupakan masa lalu mereka. Apa dia bisa seperti itu? Melupakan kehidupannya dulu? Jaken? Ah-Uh? Nenek Kaede? Sesshoumaru-sama yang dicintainya?

Rin menggenggam erat barang pemberian yokai itu yang dimasukkan kedalam kantong jimat yang selalu dibawanya. Apa ini sebenarnya memang hadiah perpisahan? Apa dia dikirim kemari oleh yokai yang iri oleh Sesshoumaru-sama atau dikirim oleh Sesshoumaru-sama sendiri?

Rin menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Berkali-kali dia berpikir demikian dan langsung membuang pikiran tersebut. Sesshoumaru-sama tidak akan berbuat demikian. Kalau yokai itu tidak mau dan tidak menginginkannya, Sesshoumaru-sama akan langsung mengatakannya. Sesshoumaru-sama tidak pernah mengatakan kalau Rin adalah gangguan saat Rin menanyakannya. Tapi… bagaimana dengan ibu Sesshoumaru-sama?

Rin pernah bertemu dengan ibu Sesshoumaru-sama saat kecil. Dia masih ingat akan paras wanita yang mirip dengan Sesshoumaru-sama itu. Apa saat itu wajah ibu Sesshoumaru-sama menyiratkan rasa kesal? Kebencian? Jijik padanya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingatnya? Apa itu karena dia baru saja kembali hidup sehingga tidak ingat hal itu?

Rin menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya!" ujar Rin sambil meneguhkan hati. Terkadang hatinya melemah, tapi dia sudah pernah dikatakan bahwa jalan untuk bersama dengan yokai tidak mudah. Karena itu dia tidak boleh memiliki hati yang lemah.

"Aku pulang," salam Rin sambil mengambil sandal untuk di dalam rumah yang berada di sebelah pintu.

"Selamat datang," balas ibu Shouta yang mengintip dari dapur. "Ayo Rin, bantu Ibu masak!" ajaknya. Semenjak keluarga ini tahu bahwa Rin tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya kasih saying keluarga, ibu Shouta memutuskan untuk menjadi ibu Rin, begitu juga dengan Shouta, kakek dan ayah Shouta. Mereka ingin menjadi keluarga yang tak pernah dimiliki Rin.

"Hmm, aku mencium bau enak. Rin, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya kakek Shouta padanya yang sedang membantu menyiapkan meja makan meski masih menggunakan pakaian miko.

"Baik kek," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Kakek Shouta mengelus-elus janggutnya beberapa kali.

"Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun kau disini. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menemukanmu berada di pintu masuk kuil." Rin tersenyum. Awalnya mereka semua mengira dia sedang berada dalam pelarian dan sampai ke kuil sampai dia menceritakan tentang masa lalunya dan mendapati bahwa mereka keluarga dari Kagome.

"Kakek, kakek sudah membicarakan itu setiap hari sejak Tanabata," keluh ibu Shouta sembari meletakkan makanan di atas meja.

"Hahaha, tapi memang mengejutkan. Kami mengira kau Orihime yang tersesat."

"Kakek," ancam ibu Shouta.

"Oh ya, hari ini kakek membuat ini untukmu," ujar Kakek kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari Hakama-nya. Rin memandang kotak itu bingung dan langsung membukannya.

"Ah! Boneka Kirara!" jeritnya saat melihat boneka binatang peliharaan Sango di tangannya.

"Sepertinya itu akan laku dijual sebagai boneka makhluk pengusir siluman," candanya.

"Kakek, terima kasih," ujar Rin sambil mendekap erat boneka itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu, kenapa suasananya seperti ini?" Tanya Shouta yang baru saja turun. "Kakek tidak menggoda Rin lagi kan?" curiganya.

"Ehem. Itu tidak mungkin. Rin sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri," ujar Kakek. Shouta memicingkan matanya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu apa hadiah untuk cucu kakek yang asli?"

"Eh?! Itu… itu…" Kakek langsung salah tingkah, membuat Rin dan Shouta tertawa bersamaan.

"Shouta sudah, jangan mengerjai kakekmu. Kakek juga jangan merayu Rin lagi, nanti orang yang disukainya datang dan memukul kakek loh," canda Ibu Shouta. Rin tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang dulu ditempati oleh Kagome.

Tiga tahun. Sudah selama itu dia berada di zaman ini dan tinggal di rumah Kagome. Namun masalahnya dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti Kagome yang bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Rin bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berada di zaman ini. Yang terakhir yang dia ingat adalah saat dia berpamitan dengan nenek Kaede dan Shipo.

Setiap hari Rin selalu membersihkan kuil, karena itu mengingatkannya pada nenek Kaede. Terkadang dia juga pergi ke sumur dan mencoba turun, namun dia tidak pernah bisa berpindah zaman. Kemudian Rin akan menyendiri dan menatap pohon keramat yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kuil. Pohon tua yang konon menurut Kagome pernah menjadi tempat penyegelan Inuyasha. Entah kenapa pohon itu juga mengingatkannya pada yokai yang disayanginya.

Setelah dia mampu beradaptasi di zaman ini, Rin diharuskan untuk sekolah oleh orang tua Shouta. Jadi setiap hari, siang dan malam dia diajari oleh Ibu, Shouta, dan Kakek. Terkadang kalau ayah Shouta sedang berada di rumah Rin juga diajarinya. Bahkan dia juga pernah mengikuti les privat. Akhirnya beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mengikuti tes masuk ke SMA dan lulus. Meskipun ada kesulitan saat membuat dokumen kelahiran, pada akhirnya hal itu dapat terselesaikan. Dan kini status Rin adalah anak angkat keluarga Shouta.

Namun karena dua tahun lebih dia harus belajar untuk mengejar ketinggalan, Rin hampir tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Karena itulah dia diwajibkan Shouta untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang. Meskipun sebenarnya Shouta khawatir karena Rin hampir sama sekali tidak tahu tentang tempat-tempat hiburan di zaman ini meskipun pernah melihatnya di televisi.

Rin duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kagome dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan hair dryer. Awalnya gadis itu merasa aneh saat tinggal di zaman ini. Namun seiring berlalunya waktu, kini dia sudah merasa familiar. Meskipun terkadang dia merasakan sedikit rasa rindu pada barang-barang yang ada di buku foto museum, namun sering digunakannya dulu.

Rin melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti gadis masa kini dan bukan masa lalu. Piyama yang dulu milik Kagome melekat di badannya dengan pas. Tempat tidur yang berbeda, tata cara hidup yang berbeda, apakah dia terjebak di zaman ini dan tidak bisa kembali lagi? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Shikon no Tama yang kabarnya telah menghilang?

Rin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Bulan terlihat bersinar dengan terang dan penuh. Rin ingat saat seperti ini biasanya Koga akan datang dan mengajak Kagome untuk menikah bersamanya dan meninggalkan Inuyasha. Rin tertawa sendiri. Dia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Ketika terkadang dia mendapati Sesshoumaru-sama memandangnya saat dia sedang memperhatikan bulan dan Jaken yang langsung memarahinya karena membuat khawatir Sesshoumaru-sama. Apa mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi? Hati Rin rasanya sesak sekali. "Paling tidak, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal," sesalnya kemudian tertidur karena kelelahan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Yeah, aku maso. Disaat ujian malah bikin ini. Selama ini aku suffering cuma demi abang Sesshi yang bahkan ogah nyebut nama Okaa-san *kelelep. Btw Chapter ini terjadi karena Kahitna-Tak Terganti

WARNING! Maybe Typo, OOC, tidak mengandung EYD yang baik dan benar

o.o

Perlahan kaki Sesshoumaru mengijak lantai istana dan berjalan menuju kea rah satu-satunya singgasana yang berada disana.

"Sesshoumaru, akhirnya kau pulang," sambut ibu Sesshoumaru dengan nada bahagia sambil menatap anaknya yang datang setelah sekian tahun tidak pernah datang untuk menemuinya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sesshoumaru ketus, beberapa saat yang lalu utusan ibunya datang untuk mengatakan bahwa ibunya memintanya hadir karena ada urusan penting yang hendak beliau sampaikan. Meskipun sama sekalil tidak menginginkannya, Sesshoumaru yang merasa memiliki hutang karena ibunya pernah sekali menyelamatkan Rin akhirnya menuruti permintaan itu. Kalau dia tidak merasa berhutang, pastinya dia tidak akan pernah akan kembali ke tempat ini.

"Apa kamu tidak rindu dengan ibumu?" tanya ibunya tanpa senyuman, meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sesshomaru yang lebih sayang kepada ayahnya daripada ibunya, tetap saja paling tidak setidaknya dia ingin anaknya itu menyambutnya dengan hangat. Walaupun ibunya juga tahu, anaknya tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu. Seorang siluman tidak membutuhkan hati, apalagi anaknya.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau perlukan," jawabnya. Meskipun hanya sebentar Sesshoumaru tidak ingin berada lebih lama di kediaman ibunya. Waktu yang dia habiskan disana bisa digunakan untuk hal yang penting.

"Sesshoumaru, apa kamu lupa aku pernah menyelamatkan anak manusia itu?" tanya ibunya kesal. Dengan posisi duduk sempurna dia menatap sinis ke arah anak pertamanya itu.

"Aku disini karena kau pernah menyelamatkannya," jawab Sesshoumaru sama sinisnya. Janken yang dibelakangnya mulai menggigil oleh hawa amarah dari salah kedua belah sisi. Meskipun siluman itu pernah merasakannya sebelumnya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa terbiasa oleh permusuhan dingin antara ibu dan anak di depannya.

Setelah beberapa saat ibu Sesshoumaru menghela nafas dan melambaikan tangan. "Aku tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang," ujarnya. "Sesshoumaru, ibu merasa sudah waktunya bagimu untuk menikah. Karena itu, aku sudah mencarikan calon yang pantas untukmu, salah satu siluman anjing tercantik dan terkuat. Keturunan yang baik yang pasti akan mampu bersandar dengan pantas di sampingmu," bangganya sambil tersenyum puas. Anaknya pasti akan menerima calon yang dia pilih, yakinnya.

"Mo… mohon tunggu sebentar nyonya besar. Tuan Sesshoumaru sekarang sedang disibukkan dengan pencariannya terhadap Rin sehingga untuk urusan pernikahan tuan Sesshoumaru tidak bisa…"

"Sesshoumaru, apa kamu masih memikirkan anak manusia itu?" tanya ibunya kesal tanpa sekalipun memperhatikan Janken yang sudah megap-megap siap-siap untuk dibelah kalau seandainya dia salah kata. Sesshoumaru hanya menatap ibunya tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun. "Sesshoumaru, apa kamu sadar apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang semu. Apa peran manusia itu sehingga kamu harus meluangkan waktumu yang berharga untuknya? Apa kamu hendak menikahinya? Menyatukan darah siluman kita dengan manusia seperti yang dilakukan ayahmu? Membuat makhluk setengah siluman yang sama?" ujar ibu Sesshoumaru jijik. Seperti halnya Sesshoumaru yang dari awal membenci Inuyasha, ibunya juga tidak menyukai keberadaan makhluk setengah siluman yang dapat melemah.

"Mo… mohon maaf nyonya besar, namun tuan Sesshoumaru sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk…ump!" Janken langsung menutup mulutnya begitu dipelototi oleh ibu Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! Mulai hari ini sampai hari pernikahanmu, kamu harus tinggal disini! Manusia sepertinya telah banyak mempengaruhimu. Itulah sebabnya aku melarangmu untuk berhubungan dengan mereka!" kesalnya sambil mengatupkan mulutnya kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan manusia," jawab Sesshoumaru yang langsung membuat raut wajah ibunya menjadi lebih ceria. "Bukan berarti aku akan tinggal disini," lanjutnya.

"Ah, kalau Sesshoumaru berkata demikian, Ibu tidak keberatan selama kamu tidak berada disini. Kalau memang manusia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus. Kalau begitu Ibu akan mengirimkan calon mempelaimu ke istanamu agar kalian dapat bertemu, atau Ibu bisa mengatur pertemuan kalian di istana ibu sehingga kalian bisa dengan lebih leluasa tanpa merasa canggung," ujar ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah untuk sekarang ini," ucap siluman dengan bulan sabit di keningnya itu.

"Sesshoumaru, apa kamu masih memikirkan anak manusia itu? Apa sebesar itu arti manusia itu untukmu?" tanya ibu Sesshoumaru yang amarahnya kembali bangkit. Sesshoumaru kembali diam. Janken kembali menahan nafas, merasa kalau dia bernafas sedikit saja dia akan langsung lenyap dari keberadaan. "Sesshoumaru! Kamu sudah lihat bukan nasib apa yang akan diterima oleh anakmu kelak apabila kamu menikah dengan manusia. Lagipula apa kamu sudah lupa bahwa anak manusia itu sudah tidak dapat dihidupkan lagi?" jelas ibunya yang nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf dari biasanya.

"Aku masih ingat akan hal itu." Ibunya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk dalam posisi sempurna. "Bukan berarti aku akan menghentikan pencarianku."

"Sesshoumaru! Apa kau hendak membuat keluarga kita malu? Apa kamu tidak ingat bahwa kita adalah keturunan murni?" kesalnya.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat keputusan untuk menikah, aku tidak pernah memikirkan pernikahan," jawabnya.

"Sesshoumaru, apa kamu berniat untuk menunggu anak manusia itu?" curiga ibu Sesshoumaru. "Apa kau berniat untuk menyia-nyiakan kebaikan ibumu?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan," jawab Sesshoumaru dingin. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

"Sesshoumaru, ingat kamu masih berhutang pada ibu!" Mata ibunya menyala sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku masih ingat," jawabnya sebelum berbalik, meninggalkan istana ibunya dan menghilang dari pandangan ibunya.

O,o

'_Sesshoumaru-sama?__'_

Sesshoumaru langsung berbalik.

"Tuan Sesshoumaru?" panggil Janken sambil menatap siluman anjing yang telah menjadi tuannya bertahun-tahun. Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun Sesshoumaru turun dan meninggalkan Janken sendirian. "Eh? Eh? Tuan Sesshoumaruuuuuuuu!"

O,o

Sesshoumaru menatap rumah reyot di depannya yang sudah lapuk dan rusak terkena badai beberapa kali.

_Disini tempat aku pertama kali dirawat olehnya._

Perlahan dia memasuki rumah tak berpenghuni itu. Dari awal memang tidak ada apa-apa disana. Anak perempuan itu Rin, tidak pernah memiliki barang berharga untuk dijaga.

_Rin, kenapa aku berharap kau akan kembali kemari?_

Sesshoumaru menatap cahaya bulan yang masuk dari celah-celah yang terbuka.

_Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Rin, apa kau menjauhiku karena hal yang disebutkan oleh orang itu? Kenapa kau tidak ada di sampingku lagi? Tertawa seperti dulu?_

'_Sesshoumaru-sama?_'

_Rin?!_

Sesshoumaru berbalik, tampak bola-bola cahaya terlihat dari kejauhan.

_Bola arwah? Rin, apa kau menjauhi karena itu? Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku dan pergi? Rin, kumohon kau ada disana. Kembali Rin, jangan pergi lagi!_

Langkah Sesshoumaru semakin cepat mengejar arah bola arwah itu.

o.o

A.N : Ada yang tahu festival rubah kapan?


End file.
